


The Rising of a Hero

by hikari100



Series: Darkness and Rebirth [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abandoned Kenny McCormick, Abuse, Alternate Timeline, Bad Boy Damien, Beauty - Freeform, Darker Mysterion, Death, Emotional Themes, Gen, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Immobilization, Possession, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: Seven years have passed since that tragic day, and life has gone on as normal for the residents of South Park. All but the McCormicks, that is. Looks like this little family was hiding something very interesting. Can the two siblings figure it out in time?





	1. A Sister's Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A now thirteen-year-old Karen McCormick is pondering over what had happened since that tragic night so long ago...

Hmmm…

Thirteen-year-old Karen McCormick hummed softly as she brushed out her long brown hair, her green eyes slightly dim; her brushing slowing a bit. Her eyes absentmindedly traveled over to the far right wall, where a lightly battered calendar hung.

_The anniversary is coming up._

Seven years…  
Has it really been that long?

Karen inwardly frowned, her green eyes darkening ever so slightly. Seven years ago, she and her brother; Kevin, had lost their precious angel, Kenny, to the cruelty of death. That alone should have been the end of their brother's life, and yet...

…Kenny was very much alive.

Karen and Kevin couldn't figure that out. That tragic Christmas hadn't been the first time that they had lost Kenny to death; just the longest. According to Kevin, Kenny had been dying long before she was ever born; something that should be impossible. You can only die once after all.

...right?

Placing the brush down, Karen wasn't so sure about her assumptions. Despite being so young at the time, Kevin could remember what had happened before Kenny's birth. Their parents had been a part of some club, and were always gone every Friday night. There had been one particular night that stood out in his mind. Stuart and Carol had come, looking decidedly pale and ill. For some reason, Carol was shielding her barely visible pregnancy, and upon seeing that, Kevin vowed that he would protect his new sibling. Only, how can you protect your sibling from something like death?

What was strange, was that no one; save for their family, could ever remember Kenny's death. Not even Kenny could remember dying, and Kevin assumed that it was a way for his mind to shield itself from the trauma.

Shaking her head, Karen looked over at the old clock; something that Kenny had gotten her, and noted the time. Sighing, she stood up and headed out to wake her brother. With Kevin attending a community college, there was a little bit more money, but not by much. At least, they didn't have to resort to having pop tarts for dinner anymore...

.-.-.-.

As Karen entered Kenny's bedroom, her eyes brightened as her smile softened. With a slightly bigger income, the McCormick's were able to upgrade their furniture. It also helped that Kenny kept a part-time job, and was able to provide for her and himself; another sweet thing about him.

In a way, the last seven years had been both good and bad for Kenny. Gone was the tiny and scrawny slip of a boy, having grown into (in her opinion) a very cute teen. Kenny now stood at a height of five foot five, becoming more slender and muscular as he aged. Dark golden curls framed his heart shaped face, a small nose and pouty pink lips, a light dusting of golden freckles across his nose and cheeks, dark golden eyelashes framed cat-like sapphire blue eyes; and all of this was accented by light honey milk skin.

His battered bed, bedside table and dressed had been replaced with a twin-sized bed, a victorian style bedside table and dresser; all of it a deep mahogany. Kenny buried his face into his pillow, snuggling under his seafoam covers.

Well, this wouldn't do.

"Wake up, Kenny!"


	2. The Hero or the Villain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rise of crime rate in town, a vain and selfish Eric Cartman decides to do something about it. However, this greedy boy is against someone who may or may not be the real deal. The gang slowly begins to realize that they may have made a mistake by distancing themselves from one Kenny McCormick...

Eric Cartman looked down at the paper that he was holding, his lips curling into an ugly sneer. The words **Crime Rate Up** stood out in big bold print; and no wonder. The last seven years hadn't been kind to the town of South Park. Violent gangs were on the rise, and there were more and more drug dealers coming out of the wood works. It also didn't help that the town was suffering from an economic decline.

_Something needs to be done about this,_ Eric thought angrily as he crumpled the paper and tossed it into a nearby trash can. Still overweight, the now fifteen-year-old Eric Cartman huffed as he sulked. As he passed by a comic store; one of the comics on display caught his attention. It was of an older Batman comic, and as he focused on it; a most curious idea came to him.

_Ooh, that's a good one!_

.-.-.-.

Later that night, a certain heavyset boy was lurking on a roof of a building in downtown South Park. Eric Cartman was mighty proud of his costume; and it was all thanks to his mother. His costume consisted of a white shirt with a curved 'c', black pants and jacket, a pair of shiny black shoes and a little red cape. He kept a raccoon mask over his face, and he had gone with real metal for his 'claws'.

Eric decided to call himself _The Coon_.

Smirking, he darted along the roofs; which was a feat in itself, seeing how heavy as he was. His brown eyes occasionally flickered to the streets, as if keeping an eye out for something. There was no doubt about it, that he, Eric Cartman, was the hero that South Park needed.

As if.

**(…)**

A young couple sat on a bench, the peacefulness of the park was the perfect way to end their date. The man brushed a brown lock from his face as his honey brown eyes sparkled. "Lisa," He said softly, almost shyly. "I had a really great time tonight." The woman, Lisa, blushed and looked down as she twirled a strand of her dark hair. "I did too, Josh," She murmured. Josh flushed, suddenly embarrassed by something. "Would you...would you mind if I kissed you?" Lisa giggled, blushing as she nodded. The man smiled, his eyes brightening as he leaned in. At a distance, a pair of binoculars flashed.

Lisa moaned, leaning in as she enjoyed the soft, sweet kiss. "Let her go!" A rough, boyish voice snapped, causing the two to break apart and look to the side. The couple was surprised to see a young, if not a little chubby, boy standing there. For some reason, he was dressed in a costume that reminded them of a squirrel.

Josh frowned, pointing at himself in confusion. "Excuse me?" He was quite confused as to why a teen was out this late. Wasn't there supposed to be a curfew for kids these days? "You aren't raping anyone tonight!" This sent a surge of anger through Josh; furious that some brat would dare accuse him of such a sinful crime. He was a gentleman, thank you very much!

Somehow, despite his girth, the boy leapt out and struck Josh with his very real claws. Josh yelped, struggling to keep the kid from tearing his face off. Who was stupid enough to give a clearly unstable kid, access to metal like this?! Lisa squealed, recoiling from the sudden attack. The boy's head snapped in her direction. "Run!" He barked. "Get to safety!" The distraught woman didn't even bother to see if Josh was alright, as she got to her feet and ran away. Josh was hurt by this, and rather upset with the boy's antics for interrupting what had been a good date. As if pleased with his actions, the boy ran off. "That really stung," Josh mumbled, brushing a hand against one of the cuts.

"Who was that kid?"

.-.-.-.

Fifteen-year-olds Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski, stood at the bus stop; shifting about as they waited for the bus, which was late, again. This was going about like any other day, the bus being late and with Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman running behind.

It was a shame that this once tight knit group had grown apart over the years. Ever since their middle school years, Stan had gotten into various sports; like basketball, soccer, etc. He even got onto the school track and swimming team. So, he had grown from a small and thin boy into a tall and muscular teenager. His raven black locks was more choppy, but a lot shorter than his childhood.

Kyle, on the other hand, had opted for the more intellectual side of school. He had gotten into mathematicals, computers and even joined the school's debate team. He was taller, still pale and somewhat thin, and his once wild red curls had been cut short and was much tamer. Eric, on the other hand, did not change; at all. He was still just as heavy, just not as bad when they were kids. He was still greedy, rude and egotistical. Eric's brown hair was thin and greasy due to his poor diet.

So, who knew what he was up to these days?

As for Kenny…?

With their bond dissolving, Kenny was left to drift among their fellow students. He never really did hung out with the other kids as a child, so he honestly didn't know very many people. Although, there were some rumors about him hanging out with the goth kids a couple of years back. But, those were just rumors...weren't they?

Hm?

Hearing soft footsteps coming toward them, Stan turned and was surprised to see someone was indeed approaching them. They were of average height, but slender. Whoever it was, wore a gray furred black hooded jacket; the hood drawn over them, but a black scarf covered a good portion of their face, dark jeans, slightly worn black boots, and purplish tinted black gloves.

Bright blue eyes met theirs.

_"Sorry that I'm late,"/_

The voice was muffled, but clearly male and familiar. the two boys gaped before realizing that they knew who this person was, and were clearly stunned. "Kenny?!" They yelled, shocked. Kenny chuckled softly, as if amused by their antics.

"Hey guys!"

Oh brother.  
Eric Cartman.

All three rolled their eyes, annoyed when the fat boy strolled up to them. It was suspicious that Cartman was grinning like a loon, a gleeful look in his brown eyes. Kenny tensed ever so slightly, eyeing him with weariness. "Did you hear?" Cartman said with a smug grin. "They say the Coon stopped a woman from getting raped last night."

Huh?

Stan and Kyle exchanged confused looks. "Who's the Coon?" They echoed, looking utterly confused. "He's the one who's going to clean up this town," Cartman boasted. "That's what!" Kenny inwardly frowned, before realizing what Cartman was hinting at, and let out a loud groan. The others turned, surprised by the sudden sound, and saw Kenny pinching his nose in annoyance.

Seeing their bewildered looks, Kenny sighed, before reluctantly explaining what had gotten to him. _/"You guys know that I live in the worst parts of town, right?"/_ They nodded, wondering where Kenny was going with his words. _/"Well, what you don't know is that I see all sorts of crimes going on in that area,"/_ Kenny's voice turned low and bitter. _/"When I saw that article this morning, I knew that this...Coon was nothing more than a menace."/_

Cartman squawked, his face red.

"What's that supposed to mean?!

Those blue eyes focused on Cartman, and he took a step back as those shimmering blue eyes were nothing more than chips of ice. _/"For one thing,"/_ Kenny said, his voice sharp. _/"The couple were at a local park having a_ date _."/_ His eyes narrowed slightly and they swore that he was smirking underneath his scarf.

And who knew, maybe he was?

_/"And another thing,"/_ He was oddly gleeful with this. _/"There were security cameras scattered around the area!"_ Cartman froze, a tiny bit nervous. "Say what now?" Kenny sent him a look, and he immediately grew quiet. _/"The article went on, that if this Coon ever showed himself again, he would be arrested."/_

Uh-oh.

It was at that precise moment, when the school bus pulled up. A rather pale and nervous looking Cartman got on first, followed by an amused Stan. Kyle was soon following Stan, but stopped when he realized that Kenny was not following them. Curious, he turned and saw that Kenny's were darting around wildly.

"You okay?" The redhead asked softly, when he saw that Kenny was pale under his hood and scarf; blue eyes partially glazed with fear. Snapping out of his disturbed thoughts, Kenny gave Kyle a weak nod, and hopped onto the bus; but a silver of fear could still be felt.

**_What was that all about?_ **

.-.-.-.

Kenny tried to focus on his school work, really he did. But, with a building headache and his vision constantly going in and out; made concentrating nearly impossible. Thankfully, the bell rang signifying lunch for some and the beginning of afternoon classes for others. Unfortunately, Kenny had gym before his lunch period; and oddly enough, he shared gym with Stan.

**_I don't know how much more I can take._ **

Kenny trudged towards his locker, still feeling out of it. He needed to dispose of his morning books before grabbing what he needed for gym. As Kenny undid the lock, and was putting away his books, was when a group of rowdy students rushed by; one particular bulky boy accidentally knocked into the unsuspecting Kenny. Kenny yelped, his voice muffled by the scarf as he was suddenly slammed into his now opened locker by someone much bigger and stronger than him. There was a loud, painful crack when Kenny's head collided with the cold, metal door and he slumped to the ground with a pained moan.

Everyone in the hallway froze, the echoing crack tearing through the air. One-by-one, every student slowly turned to face the source of the sound; only to stare in shock at the sight of the downed boy. Stan and Kyle, whose lockers were by Kenny's, darted forward; their eyes reflecting their worry. While they weren't as close as they had been as kids, they were worried by the frightening sound.

Kenny was slumped against the row of lockers, his eyes closed and despite the scarf, it was clear to everyone that his face was a twisted mask of pain. Kyle knelt down, and gently tilted Kenny's head forward, only to wince when he saw the dark liquid beginning to soak through his dark hood. And when Kenny's eyes snapped opened, Kyle saw that the blue irises were glazed over and inwardly frowned at the idea of a possible concussion. Sighing, Kyle gave Kenny a stern look. "You are going straight to the nurse's office," He ordered. Looking up, he saw Stan closing Kenny's locker. "Stan, you share your next class with Kenny, right?" Stan nodded, tiling his head slightly. "Can you let the coach know that Kenny won't be in class?"

Oh.

"Got it," Stan said with a curt nod.

Kyle carefully helped Kenny to his feet, wrapping an arm around him as he slowly made his way down the hallway. The students, thankfully, parted, allowing the two easier access to the nurse's office. Hopefully, this wasn't a concussion and was a simple headache and nothing more.

**(...)**

In the end, Kenny _did_ have a concussion, but it was a minor one. The poor boy promptly passed out the moment he was laid down on one of the beds. The nurse did a quick check, found no other problems, but she did frown when she felt his ribs through the thickness of his jacket.Kyle was startled when the nurse decided that Kenny was suffering from not only exhaustion, but long term malnutrition. The nurse had Kyle return to his classes, as there was anything that he could do. As Kyle left, he couldn't help but wonder...

_Why hasn't Kenny said anything about this?_

.-.-.-.

As time went on, Kenny was growing frustrated with his former friends; even with the other students. He knew that it had been a bad idea to allow Kyle to remain in the office with him. As a child, Kenny rarely if ever, spoke about his family; and it was for a pretty good reason. While many knew that the elder McCormick's were drunks, not many knew that the two were also drug addicts.

But now, thanks to Kyle and his big mouth, word about his homelife had gotten out. And within days, the entire school knew. Stan, Kyle and even Cartman were being very obvious about their fretting. This whole situation was reaching the point where he was getting twitchy. And if Stan, Kyle and Cartman had been true friends, they would have known right off the bat that Kenny getting twitchy was a bad thing. Well, as rare as it was, Kenny _did_ have a nasty temper; something that he had inherited from his mother.

Then came the day he snapped.

.-.-.-.

Kenny was frowning as he trudged the hallways; roughly two weeks after the locker accident. His head would ache occasionally, he also found that his temper was fraying at the edges; and every now and then, his vision would swim in and out. At long last, he reached his locker and was in the process of putting away his books when both Stan and Kyle approached him.

Oh no.

"Kenny," Kyle called out, his voice soft but concerned. "Why don't we help you?" Kenny lowered his head, one hand gripping his opened locker. All at once, the hallway grew quiet as students turned to look at them. "Yeah," Stan piped up. "Weren't you told to take it easy?" Several kids winced, and despite not knowing Kenny; they all knew that Stan made a big mistake.

That did it.

**CRACK**

Everyone jumped as the loud sound of something shattering, tore through the hallway. _/"What..."/_ Kenny rasped, his back still against them. _/"What the_ fuck _is wrong with you?"/_ Kyle bit his lip, fighting the urge to gasp; Stan, not so much. Unlike Kyle, Stan and Cartman; Kenny never once swore, and for him to do so now...

Kenny wasn't just angry.

He was downright livid.

"Kenny," Stan sounded unsure, as his brown eyes darted about wearily. "We just want to help." The other students exchanged uneasy looks as Kenny stilled; before a dark laugh escaped him, his body shaking slightly from the violent movement. _/"Help?"/_ Kenny repeated, his voice low, but cold. _/"You just want to help...?"/_

Kenny's hands were shaking, and he was clenching them; his breathing slow and deep. He was trying so hard not to lose his temper. "I mean," Kyle swallowed thickly as a chill went down his spine. "We are friends, right?"

Bad move.  
_Very_ bad move.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Kenny grabbed the books that he needed for his next set of classes, before slamming the door shut. The students were surprised, not to mention weary. Why on earth didn't Kenny lose his temper? _/"You three made your choice a long time ago,"/_ He said, acidly. Kenny was about to leave when Stan grabbed an arm.

"Kenny, wait!" Stan protested.

Without warning, Kenny snapped to attention; the temperatures dropping sharply as he glared murderously at a stunned Stan. Stan was shocked when a poisonous yellow started to bleed into blue irises. He was so stunned by this, that he unconsciously let go. _/"Back. Off. Now."/_ Kenny hissed.

With one last huff, Kenny stormed off; and the other students quickly got out of his way. "Stan?" Kyle's voice snapped the raven-haired boy out of his thoughts. "Is everything okay?" Stan swallowed thickly, somewhat pale by the sudden change of one Kenny McCormick. "I don't know," He whispered, his voice thick. His brown eyes remained locked on the direction that Kenny had taken, true fear rising up.

Something was happening to Kenny.  
But what?

_I intend to find out,_ Stan vowed.

.-.-.-.

A few nights later, Eric Cartman was in his 'Coon' uniform, standing on the rooftop of Walgreens; eager for a night of crime solving. He did, however, find out what had happened in the hallway, thanks to Kyle. Who knew that Kenny had it in him? Although, it was hurtful when Kyle hinted about the renouncement of their friendship.

Huh?

As if sensing something, Cartman took a deep breath and slowly turned around; only to blink owlishly at the sight. A slender, cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, and Cartman was furious by the sight of the new 'hero'. The figure was of average height, but slender; almost a swimmer's build. They were dressed in a tight black bodysuit, complete with light armored boots and gloves, a barely visible belt where odd gadgets rests, and a dark purplish-black hooded cape. Topping this all off, was a full black mask; a mask which held a red film over the eyes. A tiny, dark navy 'm' was partially hidden by their cloak.

_Who's this creep?_ Cartman wondered.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cartman snapped, not even bothering to hide his voice. The figure gazed at him, their eerie red eyes calm as they gave a mocking bow. "My name, is Mysterion." The voice was low and husky, but clearly male. Cartman's brown eyes narrowed as he scowled. "That's fucking retarded!" He snapped back. "You just gave yourself away, Craig!" Mysterion tilted his head, almost cat-like in his movement. "I assume that you're Eric Cartman." Cartman squeaked, nearly jumping when he realized that Mysterion was no longer by the roof door, but was no behind him. "I'm not Eric Cartman," Cartman lied, his voice weak and shaken. How on earth did the guy move like that?

The dark figure stopped, his attention being drawn to the left as if hearing something. "I'll be seeing you later," He murmured before jumping off of the roof. Cartman was at the edge, peering down into the shadows. To his shock and anger, Mysterion was nowhere to be seen. How dare someone else impersonate a hero?! He was the only hero that South Park needed!

Something needed to be done.

Time to get rid of Mysterion.

.-.-.-.

Days slowly trickled by, and Cartman's rage only grew as Mysterion's popularity rose. It didn't help that once Mysterion came onto the scene, crime rate started to slow down. This wasn't fair for the heavy set boy. Only he was allowed to be a hero, and he would ensure that everyone would knew it.

.-.-.-.

Sergeant Yates; South Park's police chief, sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, before tiredly laying the report down. The man's thinning red-orange hair seemed to be growing lighter by the day, and his brown eyes reflected a deep seated exhaustion. Even with Mysterion's help, the crime rate was still much to high for such a small town.

A soft rustle.

...huh?

Yates looked down, blinking owlishly at a sheet of paper that laid over his report; a sheet that hadn't been there moments before. A bit confused, he picked it up and inspected it carefully. To his surprisement, it was a list of drug dealers, dog fighters, underground fighters as well as others that he and his men have been keeping an eye on.

How did...?

**(...)**

Cartman waited outside the police station, having a feeling that Mysterion would show up. And sure enough, he heard a low laugh from the shadows. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Came the raspy voice of Mysterion. "I know it's you, Kyle," Cartman growled, glaring at the other teen with pure hatred.

"So, just stop!"

Behind his mask, it was clear that Mysterion was displeased with the heavier boy's antics. "I don't have time for this," He grumbled, before disappearing into the shadows once more. Cartman let out a violent curse once he realized that Mysterion was nowhere to be found.

"Goddamnit!"

.-.-.-.

The next day at school, Cartman was glaring at his fellow classmates; his brown eyes dark and angry. Someone here at school had to be Mysterion, they just had to. Question was, who the fuck was the imposter? He didn't get the chance to bug anyone until the lunch break as students piled into the hallways for their afternoon classes.

Cartman trudged the hallways, until he came to a cluster of lockers where a good portion of those who he knew, were at. "So, guys," He growled as he glared at each of them. "Do anything interesting last night?" The students in question; Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde and Token, all looked up in confusion. "Not really," Stan murmured, tilting his head as he grabbed his gym bag. "Really?" Cartman sounded like he didn't believe him. "What's your problem, anyway?" Kyle demanded, hotly. Cartman's brown eyes darted from one student to another, but then his eyes landed on Kenny, whose locker was wide open. There, glaring back out, was one of the many articles on Mysterion; and Cartman saw red.

"Kenny," He said angrily. "I should have known it was you!" The hooded teen turned, raising an eyebrow at him. Despite his hood and scarf, he looked decidedly ill. "Why do you have a picture of Mysterion in your locker?" Cartman demanded, marching over. "Unless you _are_ Mysterion!" Clyde opened his locker, showing that he too, had a picture of Mysterion. "I have one, too," He pointed out. "Same here," Stan piped up, opening his locker; showing a picture of Mysterion.

"What?!" Cartman yelled.  
"Why?!"

Stan and Clyde exchanged looks, before shrugging as they turned back to Cartman. "Dunno," Clyde murmured. "It's just a cook picture, that's all." Cartman's face was a mixture of being appalled and ill. "It's not a cool picture!" He protested, his voice weak. "Come on, which one of you is Mysterion!" Just then, Wendy walked by, carrying her algebra book.

"What makes you so sure that Mysterion is a boy?"

...huh?

.-.-.-.

Later that very night, Kyle was curled up in bed, reading Frank Herbert's Dune. A cup of steaming hot chocolate sat on his bedside table; he was just happy for a chance to relax. Kyle was lost in thought when he heard a soft rustle. Startled, he looked up sharply before the soft rustling came from his closet.

"Hello, Kyle."

Kyle jumped at the sound of a raspy voice, and whirled around; only to see the dark figure stepping out from the shadows; and somehow, he knew who this figure was. "Y-you're Mysterion," Kyle stuttered, green eyes wide. "Aren't you?" The cloaked teen gave the barest of nods, acknowledging the redhead. "Seems many are determined to learn who I am." Kyle winced at the flat tone, the rasp giving Mysterion's voice a slight echo. "Dude," Kyle spoke up, catching the other's attention. "Every _one_ is trying to figure you out!"

Mysterion tilted their head, gazing at Kyle with indifference. "For everyone's sake," Their voice was low and warning. "It's best that my identity remains a secret." As if realizing something, Mysterion gave Kyle one last look. "I'd be careful, if I were you." Kyle blinked, stunned when Mysterion vanished before his very eyes.

"What the hell...?"

.-.-.-.

_"The clock is ticking and the citizens of South Park are gripped with fear,"_ A news anchor said with a grim tone, reading the most recent report that had been sent to their studio. _"Two days ago, an unknown terrorist has threatened with severe consequences if Mysterion does not reveal his identity."_

A recent recording was brought up. The video showed a boy roughly in his mid teens with short and wild sunny-blond hair. His shining uniform gleamed dangerously as he frowned deeply. **"Mark my words, South Park!"** He intoned. **"Your precious hero is now your undoing!"** Funny, it sounded like he was reading from a script.

**"If Mysterion does not unmask himself by Wednesday night, I'll blow up...a hospital?"** The blond jerked back, shocked as he looked off screen. **"I'm not gonna blow up any hospital,"** He hissed. **"Are you nuts?"** Whoever was doing the filming, waved off his unease, and the blond turned back to the camera. **"Um, the choice is yours, Mysterion!"** The blond said weakly.

**"Unmask yourself, or hundreds will die!"**

**"Jesus Christ..."**

The recording ended, leaving the two anchors looking rather uneasy. _"Since the threat was issued, there has been no signs of Mysterion."_ The dual anchors shuddered as one. This threat was leaving the whole town very, very nervous.

_"Where is Mysterion?!"_

.-.-.-.

Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, in his professor Chaos uniform, frowned as he, Dougie (who was dressed in his General Disarray uniform) and Coon set up piles of genuine TNT all over a construction site. He couldn't believe what he was doing. "W-we aren't really gonna b-blow up anything, are we?" Butters rasped, stuttering as his brown eyes were wide with fear.

Coon sighed, brown eyes flashing.

"If you don't make good on your threats," He growled as he glared at the two. "Then what good are your threats?" Butters frowned, fiddling with the broach of his cape. "But, blowing up a hospital?" He swallowed thickly. "A-aren't you a good guy?" Coon rolled his eyes, his annoyance for the two was growing. "Sometimes blowing up hospitals is for the greater good."

Adjusting his glasses, Dougie walked up to Butters, his dark eyes glittering. "You know," He mused, his voice sly. "If we're really evil villains, then we should betray him." Dougie gestured to the shocked Coon. "And blow _him_ up with the hospital!" Coon whirled around with a savage glare. "Don't even think about it, butt-fucker!" He snapped, before glaring at Butters. "I'll get the triggers for these," He barked. "Keep an eye on things until I get back." And with another ugly glare at Dougie, Coon stormed off.

Butters sighed, twiddling his fingers. "Aw man, General Disarray," He whined. "This is a lot more than I ever intended." Behind him, Dougie nearly lost his balance on the somewhat unstable structure, but corrected himself. "Sure I hate the world and all, but blowing up a hospital?" Butters winced at those words. "That just seems mean."

Oh?

A shadow loomed over the two boys, who whirled around in shock. There, standing on a beam high above them, was Mysterion. The cloaked figure, despite the mask, was not amused with their antics. Dougie squeaked and hid behind some boxes, peeking out occasionally with nervous eyes. "Ah, um, Mysterion..." Butters' voice ran off, becoming a mumbling mess. "Why are you doing this Butters?" Mysterion rasped, knowing who the nervous blond was. "This isn't like you." Butters took a step back in fear, as the cloaked figure jumped down, landing on the podium with surprising grace. "Ah, well, the Coon..." Mysterion tilted their head as the blond's voice broke into a stumbling mess of gibberish.

"Ayah!"

Passerbys, looked up and towards the construction site; shocked to see that Mysterion was fighting the blond terrorist that the reports had given the name as Professor Chaos. "Look!" One man yelled, pointing to the construction site. "Mysterion is fighting Professor Chaos!" People began to crowd the area, cheering loudly. "Give him hell, Mysterion!" Another man yelled. Surprisingly enough, Mysterion was proving to be a very good fighter. He was keeping the desperate blond back with surprising speed and strength. Unknown to Mysterion, Dougie was sneaking up on them. "Look out, Mysterion!" A woman yelled, just as said teen delivered a nasty kick to Dougie's side; sending the poor boy flying backwards.

Ouch.

By now, the cops, including Sergeant Yates, had arrived on the scene. A car pulled up, and a sniper started to take aim at the fighting boys. "i think that I can get a clear shot at Chaos, sir," The cop told Yates. However, the man shook his head and stayed the cop's rifle. "Your gun won't do a damn thing," He warned.

_Not to mention that they're just kids._

**CRACK**

Everyone whirled around, shocked by the sickening sound of bones shattering. Chaos and Disarray were staring down in shock at the now lifeless form of Mysterion; who was sprawled out against some bags of plaster. Chaos had accidentally hit the teen a little too hard, and Mysterion had landed at such an angle, that his neck snapped upon contact.

"Wha..." Chaos rasped, horrified.  
"What did I just do?"

Down below, the citizens were left in shock. "H-he's dead," A woman whispered. Yates frowned at this, his eyes narrowing slightly. Chaos and Disarray were shocked and horrified by their actions, they were just kids; they didn't mean to kill anyone! However, unknown to anyone, a dark purplish-black mist was weaving itself over the teen's lifeless body; swiftly repairing the damage. There was a low, deadly hiss as the bones abruptly healed themselves.

A sharp, pained gasp.

To the amazement of everyone, Mysterion staggered to their feet, breathing heavily. "No way," A man breathed. "He's alive!" Chaos and Disarray took a step back, stunned by the sudden movement. Mysterion had clearly been dead, but stood there very much alive. Was it possible that Mysterion was the real deal? Mind numb with rage, Mysterion lunged for the duo; and well, gave them a serious beat down. Just then, the Coon showed up. "Fear not, everyone!" Coon said loudly. "The Coon is here to save the day!" Down below, the citizens exchanged confused looks. "Who's this brat?" Gritting his teeth, Coon walked up to the fighting group.

Chaos was whimpering from the savage blows and kicks that had been delivered without fail. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He pleaded "I give up!" The anger, which was beginning to fade, caused Mysterion to take a deep breath; and stepped back. "Don't worry, Mysterion," Came Coon's mocking voice. "I'm here to help you!"

Wait - what?

"Wait!" Chaos protested weakly as he got to his feet. Oh, he was definitely going to be feeling this in the morning. "I thought that we were working -" He was abruptly cut off when Coon unexpectedly punched him in the mouth. Chaos staggered back, blood spurting as he gave a soft cry of pain, clutching at his now bloodied mouth. "I think that I broke a tooth," He whimpered and ran away in tears. "Well," Coon was smirking as he approached the silent figure. "Not bad teamwork, this time." Mysterion tilted his head, his voice carefully blank. "This time?" He repeated, flatly.

Of course," Coon nodded. "If people are so desperate to learn your identity, that they'll do any _thing_ to achieve their goal." His brown eyes were cold and hard. "So unless you take off your mask, something worse could happen."

Grr...

**(...)**

A crowd gathered outside the police station where Mysterion stood at a podium; dozens of cops surrounding them. Coon, on the other hand, had a rather smug look on his face, which made quite a few people suspicious. "Please, Mysterion" Yates pleaded with the teen. "If you reveal your identity, we'll have no choice but to arrest you."

"You think that he doesn't know that?" Coon snapped. "But, he has no choice if he wants to keep the town safe!" Mysterion was silent, his head low. The crowd tensed, expecting that the cloaked teen would comply with the fat boy's demands. Alas, it was not meant to be.

"Bwahahahaha!!!"

At the low, dark laugh, everyone jerked back as they realized that the dark laughter was coming from Mysterion. The teen's head snapped to attention, and Coon was nervous as those red eyes focused on him. "You think that you've won?" He asked in a mocking tone, his voice a silky purr. Mysterion reached into the folds of his cloak, sending a spark of alarm through the crowd. Several cops surged forward, grabbing the teen's hands and yanking the boy back.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Coon sneered. "You're about to go to jail!" The other teen cackled, and whatever was being held by him; dropped to the ground. There was a flash of light, followed by a thick cloud of black smoke. The cops coughed violently, trying to fan away the smoke. When it cleared, everyone was left staring in shock. Mysterion was nowhere to be found, but then, they heard his raspy laugh and looked up; and there was Mysterion, standing on the roof of the police station. "Your move, Coon!" He called as he disappeared.

"Find him!" Yates yelled over the ensuing panic.


	3. Fears Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are definitely changing for the McCormicks, and not all of it is for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the song 'Hands' by Jewel appears in this story. Know that all rights of that song belongs solely to her.

"Are you sure that's what happened?"

Fifteen-year-old Tweek Tweak was left staring at his friends; Clyde Donovan and Token Black, in shock. Tweek was of average height and somewhat slim, his wild sunny blond hair was even messier than usual as his brown eyes were wide; his hands twitching slightly. Now that he was older, Tweek had opted for a much different style; a green turtleneck and black silk vest, dark jeans, designer black shoes and a silver wrist band.

Clyde was a lot taller and muscular due to playing for the football team. His brown hair was incredibly short and choppy, but he seemed happy with it. He now opted for a grey shirt, blue jeans, a red varsity jacket and white sneakers. Clyde was currently dating a girl in their grade; Bebe Stevens.

Token, on the other hand, was just a bit taller than Tweek and was built more like a swimmer. He now opted for a purple turtleneck, dark jeans, a black leather jacket, brown hiking boots and a golden watch adorned his left wrist. His black curls was much shorter now and done in a military cut. Unlike Clyde, Token had really gotten into music and could usually be seen playing his guitar.

"Yep," Clyde said, popping the 'p' as he spoke. "Kenny seemed pretty mad at those three." Token leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he sighed. "It's not surprising, when you think about it." Clyde turned his head slightly to his friend, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Token’s eyes opened as he gazed at the two. "I found out that Kenny lives in the worst part of town," He began, his voice quiet. Tweek swallowed thickly, knowing that a lot of dangerous activities happened in those areas. It also didn't help that a lot of drug dealers lived there. Something came to Tweek and he grew decidedly uneasy. "You don't think that Kenny's parents…?" He trailed off, his eyes darting about. Clyde grimaced as he realized what Tweek was hinting at. "I hope not," He murmured. Token frowned, a bit disturbed by the ominous words. "But, that might explain why he always keeps himself fully covered," Clyde continued, mumbling his words. 

"So, what do we do?" Tweek asked, weakly.

Token sighed as he straightened himself up, and took a quick look at the time; seeing that the bell was going to ring for class in the next few minutes. "For now," He said softly. "We just observe." Token scanned the hallway as if to make sure that no one was listening, and relaxed when the hallway became more empty.

"Wait a minute!" Clyde gasped.

"What about Craig?!"

Craig Tucker.  
Tweek's boyfriend.

Craig was somewhat taller than Tweek, just a bit more muscular and was considered the school's resident bad boy. His raven black hair was a bit longer and could easily be seen underneath his blue-and-black ski cap; and cold dark blue eyes. He opted for a black turtleneck, a blue hooded jacket, dark jeans and black sneakers. He was as surely as ever. 

Tweek and Token winced.

It was no secret about Craig's feelings with the dreaded four. In fact, Craig couldn't stand them, and he hated Cartman with a passion. Although, he didn't seem to mind Kenny as the two would pair up occasionally when it came to class projects. Tweek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Leave Craig to me," He muttered. Clyde sent him a concerned look. "Are you sure?" He asked gently, and Tweek nodded. "Don't worry, I'll get him to see reason." The school bell rang, announcing the next class and the trio hurried off lest they be late.

_He better see reason_ , Tweek thought darkly.

.-.-.-.

Somehow, Craig didn't need that much convincing. Like Tweek and the others, Craig had noticed the sudden change in Kenny's attitude, and was quite suspicious about its origins. It had taken some prodding from Tweek, but Craig admitted that his sister; Tricia, was good friends with Kenny's sister, Karen. And so, the four sat back and kept up their observations; and realized that Kenny was still very much upset with his so-called friends. Whenever someone would get too close to the fuming teen, they would receive a muffled snap of angry words and flashing, icy blue eyes. 

What to do.  
What could be done?

.-.-.-.

Kenny was grumbling as he gathered his things up, school finally ending for the weekend. He couldn't believe the nerve of those three. After years of disgust, distance and downright verbal abuse; they had the gall to try and get him back?! Kenny got enough of that at home, and to be honest, the atmosphere between all four of them had gone poisonous. 

It was best that he left.

And so he did.

Going to his locker, and ignoring everyone around him, he quietly dropped off his books; before taking the ones that he would need, and closed his locker. Kenny tightened his jacket, knowing that this was going to be a long, and he meant long, walk home. He just wasn't in the mood for the bus, as it would mean dealing with them. Unknown to Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Token and Clyde were slowly following him; but they were making sure that the teen couldn't see them. Something about this afternoon seemed off to them, and they wanted to make sure that the smaller boy was alright. As Kenny stepped outside into the cold, brisk air; a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, Kenny!"

…huh?

Kenny's head snapped up, and his blue eyes widen before lighting up as he saw someone that he wasn't expecting. Leaning against an old pickup truck, was his big brother; Kevin McCormick. Kevin had cleaned up real nicely over the years, gone were the smudges; although there were a couple of scars along his face. His brown hair was choppy but styled rather nicely. The now eighteen-year-old opted for a red turtleneck, a blue-and-black striped jacket, dark jeans and scruffy sneakers.

_/"Kevin!"/_

The small boy darted down the stairs, bypassing several startled students, and tackled his brother in a fierce hug. Kevin laughed, picking up his brother as he spun the boy around; earning a delighted laugh from Kenny. This was new for the students of SP High, for the first time in weeks, Kenny McCormick was laughing with pure joy.

Who was this guy?

Kenny took a step back, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. _/"Not that I'm not happy to see you,"/_ He murmured, before tilting his head. _/"But, what are you doing here?"/_ Kevin gave faint smile, but was silent as he opened the door; and Kenny realized why Kevin wasn't talking. There were too many ears around, and Kevin didn't want anyone hearing them.

Oh.

Nodding, Kenny climbed into the truck, and Kevin got into the driver's seat, started it up and the two were off. And unknown to the siblings, left behind a bunch of very confused, if not worried, students.

**(...)**

Now that they were alone, Kenny lowered his hood and removed his scarf; allowing his golden curls to frame his face. He turned his head slightly to his brother, blue eyes curious. "So, what gives?" He questioned. "Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Kevin sighed. "Some idiot went and trashed some of the dorms, and even several labs got hit," He grumbled. Kenny raised an eyebrow, biting his lip. "That's not all that happened, was it?" Kevin snorted, before reaching out to tussle his brother's locks. Kenny scowled playfully, trying to get his blond curls to settle. "No, and you're too observant for your own good," Kevin scolded. "It'll take the campus some time to fix it," Kevin muttered. "So, I'll be home for awhile." He sent his brother an amused look. "Looks like I'll be around for your birthday after all," He teased as Kenny turned a light pink; and he looked back out the window.

But, Kenny was smiling...

.-.-.-.

"Kenny?"

A much more peaceful Kenny McCormick had come to school that Monday, and while it was nice that he was more calmer than he had ever been; it was quite suspicious. No one could get close enough to ask, determination went through the students and it was finally decided by lunch time that Butters would be the one to confront Kenny. Kenny looked up, for once not that hungry, and was surprised to see Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, standing in front of the table, looking nervous. Butters hadn't really changed all that much over the years. He was still considered one of the smallest of the male students, but at least his wispy blond hair was longer and his honey brown eyes reflected his nervousness. Butters now opted for a light blue turtleneck, darker jeans, a gray jacket and white sneakers.

_/"Butters?"/_ Kenny tilted his head, blue eyes shining softly. _/"Is everything okay?"/_ Butters took a deep breath, he could do this. "W-who was that guy that you were with Friday?" He stuttered, but his voice was speaking rather fast. Kenny blinked, before realization dawned on him as he sighed.

**_Why am I not surprised?_ **

_/"My brother,"/_ He said quietly. Butters jerked back, stunned. He knew for a fact that Kenny had a younger sister, as Karen was always seen hanging out with Tricia Tucker; Craig's younger sister, all the time. But, he didn't remember Kenny having an older brother. Then again, no one was really sure about the McCormick family. _/"Kevin was attending a community college just outside of town,"/_ Kenny continued, ignoring Butters plight. _/"Someone went and trashed the campus, so it'll take a while for it to be repaired."/_ He sighed, before smiling slightly. _/"I'm glad that he's home, though."/_ Despite the muffling, Butters understood what Kenny was saying and relaxed. Looks like Kenny was close not only with Karen, but his brother as well.

That was a good thing.

Kenny was about to ask if there was anything else, when pain struck him without warning. His eyes widen slightly as his pupils dilated; his shoulders were literally burning with intense heat. Gritting his teeth, Kenny slowly stood up, swaying slightly as his vision swam. _/"I need to go,"/_ Kenny's voice was flat as he struggled not to cry out. Butters blinked, a bit confused when Kenny stood up so suddenly, and worried when he swayed upon standing. "Kenny, what…?" Butters reached out to steady the other teen, but was hurt when Kenny slapped his hand away; perhaps a little too forceful with the hit. "Was it something that I said?" Butters asked out loud, watching as Kenny hurried out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria grew quiet, watching as the confrontation happened before their eyes; quiet confused when Kenny reacted badly to Butters’ concern. And why, oh why, did Kenny hurry out like that?

What was wrong?

**(...)**

The pain was getting worse with each step, but somehow, Kenny was able to make it to the nearest men's bathroom. Thankfully, the restroom was empty as students were either in class or they were at lunch. Breathing heavily, he slowly made his way up to one of the mirrors; desperate to find out what was happening. Taking a deep breath, Kenny lowered his hood and scarf. His blue eyes were becoming glassy and his face was getting quite pale. Realizing that the pain was from his shoulders, Kenny winced as he realized that he was going to have to take his jacket off. Grumbling, he tenderly reached up and slowly, carefully removed his jacket. Kenny then lowered his collar, turning his back to the mirror so that he could get a look at what was causing the pain.

Kenny turned a sickly color.

There, barely visible against his pale flesh, was the beginning of a bulge. The swollen flesh was slowly turning red, and it was discovered to be quite tender to the touch. Just then, a painful ache came from his hands, and the young blond looked down; and a frightened whimper escaped him. It was hard to see, but Kenny saw that his fingernails were slowly lengthening.

**_What's happening to me…?_ **

.-.-.-.

The days slowly went on, and some interesting things were happening around the world. First, a strange man calling himself Captain Hindsight, started showing up at disasters citing what they should have done; before disappearing. This was pretty silly, as many people would just use a little something called 'common sense' to avoid disasters.

Captain Hindsight was pretty damn useless.

Then, you have the media following the big corporation; BP Oil. It seemed that the corporation was determined to dig for oil somewhere in the gulf. When that came out, a chill went down the spine of one Kenny McCormick. Something about that left him nervous, _very_ nervous.

.-.-.-.

"I feel so stupid in this," Stan grumbled to Kyle. It was a couple of weeks after Butters had confronted Kenny about the mystery guy, when Cartman got another of his harebrained ideas: forming a superhero group. And somehow, he got Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde, Bradley Biggle and Timmy Burch involved; and made them dress up in costumes.

Stan, or Toolshed, wore a white tee-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. There was a thin black strap going across his right shoulder; bearing a red patch with a 'T' symbol. A brown belt with an assortment of tools, hence the name 'Toolshed'. Toolshed's ability was manipulation over any construction tools. Kyle, or Human Kite, wore a sleeveless sky-blue shirt and pants, black shoes and a silver band around his head. There was a kite printed on his shirt, and he had a kite strapped to his back. The Human Kite was an alien hybrid capable of flight and with laser vision.

Token, or Tupperware, wore a deep blue bodysuit, white gloves and shiny black shoes. Somehow, he was able to incorporate actual tupperware safely into the bodysuit. His hero persona was supposed to be some sort of cyborg. Clyde, or Mosquito, wore a dark blue hoodie (which had a mosquito picture), dark brown pants, dull black sneakers, a red-and-golden yellow-striped ski cap, and red gloves. There was a red plastic funnel tied to his nose, and false insect wings were sewn into his hoodie. He had a light gray fanny/belt strapped to his chest, which contained ketchup packets. Mosquito's backstory was very similar to the infamous _Spiderman_.

Bradley Biggle (who was goth girl; Henrietta Biggle's adopted brother), or Captain Mint Berry Crunch, wore a dull gray tee which had a picture of pink berries, pants that were half dark gray and bright leafy green, a leafy type collar, one black shoe and the other resembled a leaf, and half of his face was covered with something that resembled a pink berry. The other half of his face was pale skin, a single gray eye and tousled honey-blond hair. Timmy, or Iron Maiden, had a rather simple outfit. His wheelchair was outfitted with a metal armor and sharp spikes. Underneath the armor, he hadn't changed much. Timmy's head was still unusually large, but at least his auburn hair was longer. Now these days, he communicated either by sign language, or by a small computer that was attached to his wheelchair. 

Right now, the group was in Cartman's basement; the basement set up to look like some sort of base. There was a tapestry hung up near the stairs that read _Coon and Friends_. Figures that Cartman would set himself up as the leader. 

"As you know by now," Coon bragged. "That I stopped three murders last night." The others exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. "Don't you mean that _Mysterion_ stopped them?" Kite snipped back. It was no secret that Coon positively _loathed_ Mysterion, so it wasn't a surprise that Coon would try to take credit over Mysterion. "Anyway," Coon growled, saying through gritted teeth. "We need to find out why crime has gotten so bad." That was another thing for them to ponder on. While crime has always been bad in South Park, lately these days, it had taken on a more darker tone. Besides the drug dealers, animal trafficking and human trafficking, murders were becoming more and more of an everyday thing; it was getting scary.

"Kite, I need you to start looking through the Internet," Coon barked. "Mosquito, you and Tupperware can check the news." Geeze, did he have to be so bossy? "And Toolshed, you and Iron Maiden can do a perimeter check." The others got up to leave, only for Coon to stop Mint-Berry. "Mint-Berry," Coon said, his voice firm. "We need to talk."

Okay…

Coon pulled the confused boy off to the side where there was a simple metal desk and a pair of chairs. Coon sat behind the desk as Mint-Berry sat down. "Look," Coon sounded frustrated with something. "While it's nice that you're helping out the group," He continued. "But, I just don't get you."

…huh?

"But, what exactly is your persona supposed to do?" Coon demanded as the boy's mouth dropped. "I mean, I get that you're half man and half berry," Coon continued, staring down Mint-Berry with hard brown eyes. "But, to be apart of this group you need a strong and clear hero persona." He looked over Mint-Berry's costume with a frown. "You need to add something to your persona." Mint-Berry looked down, not seeing anything wrong with his costume. "Like milk?" He asked, confused. Coon scowled, annoyed and frustrated. "Gah, not milk!" He snapped. "You’re not getting it!"

"Guys!"

Thanks to the funnel, Mosquito had a lower, somewhat raspy voice. "There's a fire going on downtown!" He yelled, sounding frantic. "And it's not looking good!" Coon perked up, finally a chance for their group to shine!

"Let's go!" Coon cheered

.-.-.-.

Tonight was special for the McCormick siblings. Kevin had opted to take his siblings out for a quick bite and a night under the stars. Thankfully, their parents allowed it, much to the kids enjoyment. So, after a lovely dinner and watching the starry skies; a light drizzle had begun, forcing them to end their night. As always, Kenny felt safe around his siblings, safe enough that he kept his hood and scarf down. It had been a great evening, just spending time with Kevin and Karen; and felt blessed to have such wonderful siblings. Although, the drizzle was an annoyance; and so, they were heading home when Karen got an idea.

"Can you sing for us, big brother?" She pleaded with the stunned blond, her green eyes looking up into his blue ones. Kenny bit his lip, hesitant about this; before inwardly wincing as his now sharper canines pierced his lips. Oh man, Karen was pulling the puppy dog eyes on him! Looking at Kevin, he sighed when he saw the hopeful look in his brother's brown eyes. 

Oh man.  
Seriously?!

"Fine," He grumbled, as a song did come to him.

**(...)**

They were lucky that Mrs. Cartman was kind enough to drive them down to the crime scene; but she had scolded Coon for his dirty language. As they climbed out of the car, they couldn't believe how bad the fire had already gotten. The building in question was a two story with numerous windows. People were banging on the windows, screaming in pain and begging for help. The heat coming from the building was intense, an oily plume of smoke was rising up and staining the cool evening air; and the stench of burnt wood, metal and the rotten smell of overcooked meat was overpowering.

Ugh.

There were fire trucks everywhere, with at least five hoses trying desperately to put the intense flames out; as well as several police cars. One fireman was tired, but reported to the captain of the latest on this disaster. "Sir, we've tried getting in through the back, but it's no good!" He said angrily. "Those people are gonna die if we don't do something," The captain growled, glaring at the fire. "Oh my," Liane breathed as she pulled up just outside the gathering crowd. "Come on, Coon Friends!" Coon barked, and Liane panicked. "Eric, no!" She scolded. "You need to stay in the car!" But it was no use, her son and his friends had scrambled out of the car and ran up to the firemen. "Can we try a helicopter?" The captain demanded as another of his men shook their heads. "No," He said grimly. "The winds are too high," He was an avid lover of helicopters and other military style vehicles. "The chopper would burn up to fast."

"Alright," Coon said as he walked up to the captain. "What seems to be the problem?" The captain and several firemen looked down with raised eyebrows. "Get back kids," The captain scolded. "It isn't safe." Coon scowled, glaring up at them. "Whatever's happening, you need help from the Coon!" He snapped. "And friends!" Mosquito piped up, sending Coon a dirty look. "Keep those kids back, Thompson!" The captain barked an order at a nearby cop, who nodded and started to lead the confused kids away. "Wait!" Someone from the crowd cried, pointing to the skies. "Look! It's Captain Hindsight!" The kids looked up, seeing a man with dark hair and in a bright yellow bodysuit; complete with red boots, gloves and cape, flying overhead. Wait a minute, wasn't Captain Hindsight that ridiculous man from the news?

"This should be good," Toolshed muttered to Kite. 

The man landed next to the fireman captain, his dark eyes hard as he looked the scene over. "What's the stitch?" Hindsight demanded. "Hindsight," The captain sounded nervous, yet relieved by the sight of the man. "We don't know how the fire started, but there are people trapped inside," The captain urged. "The fire is so strong that we can't get to them."

"What do we do?"

…seriously?

Before Hindsight could say a word, there was a loud crack coming from above. Everyone looked up, surprised to see lightning cackling against the dark skies, before the previous drizzle became a raging downpour. At the same time, a soft, sweet voice could be heard. A voice that was singing, a strangely familiar voice…

Toolshed turned, and his brown eyes widen when he realized that he knew that voice. "It can't be," He said softly, his voice shocked. "Toolshed," Mint-Berry's soft voice reached out to the other boy. "Is everything okay?" Toolshed ignored him, his eyes traveling to their right, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That voice…" He breathed as Kite raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, dude?" He asked, skeptically. "What voice?"

"It's Kenny!" Toolshed gasped.

Wait…  
…what?

.-.-.-.

Kenny closed his eyes, and he could swear that a soft, mournful melody was playing. Yes, he knew which one would be good, he wasn't sure how, but he knew that this particular song was the right one.

**_"If I could tell the world just one thing,"_** His voice was soft and sweet, a faint musical hint could be heard. **_"It would be that we're all okay."_** His blue eyes opened and he smiled gently at his two siblings, a feeling of happiness and peace was within his heart. **_"And not to worry, 'cause worry is wasteful and useless in times like these…"_**

He reached out and took Karen’s hand, who happily grabbed his. Shaking his head with a smile, Kevin carefully took Kenny's other hand, and the siblings happily walked down the streets. Kenny's sweet voice filling the air.

**(...)**

**_"…I won't be made useless…"_** The kids were shocked as they realized that Toolshed was indeed correct with his deduction. The sweet voice definitely belonged to one Kenny McCormick; only it wasn't muffled. Then, did that mean that he wasn't wearing his hood…?

Score!

**_"…I won't be idle with despair, I will gather myself around my faith…"_** Looking around, the kids couldn't see Kenny, but knew that he was getting closer as his voice was growing stronger with each passing moment. **_"…For light does the darkness most fear…"_**

The rain continued to pour, and thankfully, with the assistance of the hoses; the fire was slowly and surely, being put out. Just then, the kids watched as the McCormick siblings came into view. They were able to recognize Kevin and Karen, but who was the cute blond with them? Mint-Berry's single eye widen as he realized who the blond was. "Guys," He hissed, getting their attention.

"The blond, that's Kenny!"  
…what?

Kenny smiled down at his sister, his blue eyes bright. None of the kids were expecting Kenny to be a blond, and they liked what they saw. Dark golden curls, a sweet face, and bright blue eyes that could even be seen from a distance. 

Why would Kenny hide his face?

**My hands are small, I know**  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
**And I'm never broken…**

Suddenly seeing the disaster, Karen pointed it out to her brothers, and the two followed her gaze; only to see the still burning building. Luckily, the fire was nearly out, but people were still trapped within. Seeing those blue eyes locking onto him, Hindsight shivered before flying off. Karen turned back to her brothers, and seemed to be telling them something; and the two nodded before they were making their way over, and Karen made a motion to Kenny, and the blond sighed.

**_"Poverty stole your golden shoes, it didn't steal your laughter._** The McCormick siblings made their way towards the disaster area, and at the same time; the firemen and cops realized that it had died down where they could finally reach the victims. **_"And heartache came to visit me,"_** Kenny whispered as his hard eyes looked the area over. **_"But I knew it wasn't ever after."_**

Much to the amazement of his siblings; not to mention those who were watching, Kenny's soft croon was actually encouraging the firemen and police. Who knew that the blond could sing?

**_"We'll fight, not out of spite."_** Kenny's blue eyes softened at the sight that laid before them. The building was now a hollowed out, smouldering husk with the frightened and pained cries of the victims from within. Rubble was scattered about and people were running around. **_"For someone must stand up for what's right,"_** The blond sighed, his blue eyes dimming slightly. **_"'Cause where there's a man who has no voice, ours shall go on singing."_**

Kenny's eyes zeroed in on a couple who were digging through a pile of rubble as if desperate to get underneath. His eyes widen when he realized why someone would be digging through a pile like that; someone must be trapped underneath. He looked to Kevin, who had seen the same thing, giving him a slight nod. Kenny hurriedly removed his gloves; pocketing them before he and Kevin hurried over to help.

**My hands are small, I know**  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
**I am never broken…**

The couple were surprised when the two teens approached them, startled by their appearance; especially by the blond. Kenny gave a slight smile before he and his brother started removing the large stones and grabbing the heavy wooden planks. Kenny didn't care that the wood was slicing into his hands, shocking not only the couple but the group who were watching, as well. As more planks and stones were pushed aside, a hole began to emerge. 

**In the end, only kindness matters**

Kenny brushed a damp strand of hair from his face, peering down the hole. To his shock, a young man was seen underneath. Flashlights were aimed down, highlighting that the man was in his early twenties with curly brown hair and green eyes. He was burned, bruised and absolutely filthy from having part of the building collapsing on him. The man squinted, looking up with fear, only for his eyes to widen.

**In the end, only kindness matters…**

A rope was tossed down, with several people holding the end; allowing the young man to climb out of the death trap. He was soon lead off to an ambulance; one of many that had been called, but not before sending the little blond a grateful look.

**_"I will get down on my knees, and I will pray,"_** Kenny whispered as Kevin and Karen hugged him, but his eyes never left sight of the ruins. **_"I will get down on my knees, and I will pray."_** He snapped to attention, his eyes swerving as a fireman was running towards the building, a gleaming ax was in his hand; sending a spark of alarm.

**I will get down on my knees, and I will pray…**

Kenny assured his siblings that he would be fine, and before they could react; Kenny ran after the fireman, catching the attention of the group. "Where's he going?" Mosquito asked, curiously. The others could only shrug, looking frustrated with the events; especially Coon. 

**My hands are small, I know**  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
**And I am never broken**

Kenny entered the building, slowly walking down the hallway as people stumbled past him; staring numbly as the blond walked by. To be honest, they had never seen someone with such golden hair nor such blue eyes before. The blond finally reached the fireman who was bringing the axe down on a locked door, providing enough whacks where he could kick the door open. 

**_"We are never broken…"_**

Kenny entered, following the fireman as light was shone around the room; only to reveal three burned and badly frightened children. There were two boys and a girl, with the girl being the oldest. His eyes softened, and a sweet smile graced his lips, before kneeling to the siblings. He held out a hand, smiling when the little girl took his hand with a deep breath. 

**(...)**

Kevin and Karen were anxious, looking around frantically for Kenny. He had gone in after the fireman some time ago, and had yet to return. "Where is he?" Karen demanded, her voice rising. This was supposed to be a night with her brothers. Instead, the night had been ruined with a disastrous fire that was so severe, that it would not only kill the poor people trapped inside; but those who were nearby.

Kenny was such a sweetheart, after her plea, he had gone on to help the victims. The rain had thankfully burned out the intense flames, but there were so many people trapped in the building. Kenny and Kevin went to help a couple who had been digging through a pile of rubble. Somehow, someone had been trapped underneath the pile, still alive. Then, after making sure the victim got medical help, a fireman was running back to the smouldering husk with an axe. Kenny reassured them that things would be alright and hurried after the fireman. This had been almost twenty minutes ago; where was Kenny? 

…huh?

The two looked up, hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching. They were relieved to see Kenny coming out of the building, but were surprised to see three young children with the blond and fireman. Kenny was holding the hand of the two oldest kids, while the fireman was carrying the youngest boy.

Oh, so that was why.

Kevin and Karen rushed forward, but the two children cringed and hid behind the amused blond. "It's alright," Kenny said softly. "Those are my siblings." The two kids perked up at that, before hesitantly coming out from behind Kenny. Seeing Kevin's stern look, Kenny sighed. "I'm _fine_ ," He huffed as he handed the kids off to the approaching EMT's. However, his face turned bright red when one of the boy’s asked a seemingly innocent question before running away as his siblings followed with a laugh.

"Was that an angel?"

.-.-.-.

**The Gulf**

A seagull was resting comfortably on string of bobbing buoys. It suddenly takes off as a large freighter sailed on through; snapping the chord that held the buoys in half. There was an all too familiar symbol on the side of the freighter, showing that it belonged to the BP Oil Rig Company. What were they doing down here in the Gulf…?

"Alright!" A worker shouted over the rushing waters. "This here is the spot the boss wants," He continued. "So, anchor her down and start working!" At the barking orders, the other workers nodded, some saluting, before getting to work.

A crane worker darted up a set of stairs, before pulling a particular lever. Moments later, a soft sound of wires moving could be heard as a hidden panel on the left side of the ship opened up; and a rather large drill slid out. The drill then sank to the bottom of the ocean, and the force of the collision caused several marine animals to swim away. "Keep at it boys!" The captain barked, peering over the side railing with a grim look. Without warning, the whole freighter shook as the drill struck something unusually hard. All of the workers stilled as a black substance oozed to the surface, followed by quite a few dead fish.

Oh dear.

"Not again!" The captain yelled.

.-.-.-.

Days slowly gave way into weeks, and the deadly oil spill in the Gulf only became worse. The marine life was getting hammered, all thanks to a greedy corporation. No one was sure if the oil could even be contained, as it seemed to be heading towards New Orleans. This was a disaster in the making. How could the BP Corporation do such a horrid thing? It could take the Gulf months, if not years, to fully recover from this. And yet, a chill went down the spines of many as a sense of unease swept through the nation. Something was definitely coming their way.

Something big.

.-.-.-.

There were rumors how BP, or DP now, wanted to try drilling on the moon; which was ridiculous in the first place. That just raises the question, how can a corporation even drill on the moon? It was like there was any oil on that hunk of rock.

So, what were they really after?

.-.-.-.

**CRACK**

Turns out that the DP wanting to drill on the moon hadn't been rumors after all. Somehow, the corporation was able to scrounge up the money to borrow a rocket from NASA, the necessary equipment and provide the workers the insurance needed if anything went wrong. Unfortunately, the drill that the DP was using, went in at the wrong angle. There was a sickening crack as the metal contraption hit something that shouldn't even be there. And the workers exchanged uneasy, frightened looks as they realized that they, and the company, had just screwed up.

Big time.

.-.-.-.

**McCormick Residence**

Kenny sat on the battered couch, Karen was curled up at his side; snuggling up to the amused blond. Their mother was in the kitchen, Kevin was in the living room with them, and no doubt that their dad was at Skeeter's getting drunk. For once, the McCormick residence was at peace.

But not for long.

_PAIN!_

Kenny's blue eyes snapped open, the pupils dilating as a poisonous yellow bled into them; his body going rigid. Karen, who was curled up against him, froze when she felt him go stiff all of a sudden. "K-Kenny?" She stammered, looking up with wide, watery green eyes. Her brother was locked in position, his now bright, poisonous yellow eyes stared into nothing, his mouth was partially opened; showing that his canines were definitely sharper.

"Kevin!" Karen cried.  
"Something's wrong with Kenny!"

Kevin, who had been studying in the living room, looked up with horrified brown eyes. He promptly dropped his book, and hurried over as he placed his hands on Kenny’s shoulder. Kevin peered into those empty yellow eyes, and knew deep down, that his precious brother was never going to be the same.

**"…he's free…"**

Both nearly jumped at the deep, guttural voice coming from Kenny. The two exchanged looks, wondering what Kenny meant by his ominous words. "Who's free?" Kevin asked, his voice soft but sharp and firm. Kenny trembled, his eyes rolling back.

**"…the Dark One…"**


	4. Happy Birthday, Kenny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny's sweet sixteen is coming up, and it's been decided to surprise him with a birthday party. What no one knew, was that this party would have a tragic ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely song that is "Once in a Blue Moon" belongs to Sydney Forest and came from the movie that was 'Simply Irresistible'. And the song "Ever, Ever After" belongs to Carrie Underwood and the movie 'Enchanted'. Both songs seemed appropriate for this chapter. So, all credit goes to the singers and movies!

The sudden onslaught of such an attack, left Kenny McCormick bedridden for at least a week. He was in a constant feverish sleep, twitching as frightening dreams plagued his mind. Much to the concern of his siblings, his dreams were reaching the intensity they had been before that damn war so long ago. Three days into Kenny's illness, a small present had been delivered to the little blond; which was suspicious in itself. Because Kenny dropped his so-called friends, he never really hung out with the other kids. It was hurtful to learn that no one would approach their brother, although that boy Stotch, would sometimes hang out with Kenny; but that was about it.

So, who sent the gift?

**(...)**

_Kenny was curled up in bed, his body twitching with constant pain. He was exhausted, but frightened to sleep as he really didn’t want to see those terrifying images anymore. His eyes were glassy, and his cheeks pink with fever, and he was gripped by a constant cold sweat. Kenny_ hated _getting sick!_

_...hm?_

_Feeling a presence in his room, Kenny turned around, surprised to see Kevin sitting in a chair by his bedside; a grim look upon his face. Hearing footsteps, he looked up, only to see a worried looking Karen coming into his room. Even more surprising was seeing his parents lingering in the doorway; also looking worried about something._

_Oh?_

_Kenny slowly pushed himself into a more comfortable position; albeit it was a draining move. "Kevin," Kenny's voice was raspy, yet heavy from the panting. "What's wrong?" Kevin frowned, looking to their family, biting his lip before looking back to Kenny with a heavy sigh. "Someone sent you something," He said flatly. The blond tilted his head, and despite his eyes being glassy from the fever; they were still a noticeable shade of yellow. This didn't make any sense. Ever since he dropped Stan, Kyle and Cartman as friends, he really didn't have anyone to talk to anymore. Well, he shouldn't be saying that, he still got along with Butters. But, why would Butters send him anything?_

_"It's not from that Stotch kid," Kevin said, seeing the confusion in Kenny's eyes. Kenny's brow furrowed slightly. "There was also a letter sent with it," Kevin continued, catching Kenny's attention. The blond sat back, eyes narrowed as Kevin reluctantly held out an envelope; his name written out in elegant writing. Somehow, the writing was familiar, and at the same time, it wasn't. However, the moment Kenny touched the envelope, his head burst with pain. Memories of a fiery land came surging back. Amidst these new memories, he saw a tall and muscular, red skinned man, a man with natural tanned skin and cruel dark eyes, and a boy his age with pale skin, dark hair and eyes._

_Damien Thorn._

_"Kenny?"_

_He looked up, wincing as the light from his window stung at his now sensitive eyes. "I-I know who sent it," He rasped, reaching up to his aching temples. Kevin looked interested, as he was unaware of anyone else that Kenny would hang out with. "Oh?" He sounded amused. "Then who sent it?"_

_"D-Damien T-Thorn," Kenny got out, leaning back as he shielded his eyes. Seeing this, Karen got up and went over to the blinds that were covering his window, and promptly closed them. Almost immediately, Kenny relaxed with a soft sigh. "Thanks," He whispered as Karen grinned. Wondering what Damien had written, Kenny took out the letter and looked it over with a raised eyebrow._

**Kenny,  
** **This should be of some use for you. Whatever you do, don't take it off.  
~Damien**

_Besides the letter, a small and carefully wrapped present, was handed over. The gift was wrapped up in shimmering black paper with a silver ribbon. Curious, he unwrapped it, his hands shaking slightly, but he was soon left staring at a small, wooden box. Opening it, and there, sitting against the cream silk, was a…necklace?_

_Sort of._

_It was a blood ruby in the shape of a teardrop. There was an odd symbol engraved onto the gem (perhaps Henrietta and her gang could identify it?), and it hung on a delicate black chain. "Why would this Damien send you a necklace of all things?" Kevin asked, sounding confused. A necklace wasn’t exactly something that a guy would send to another male. "It's pretty," Karen breathed. Realizing that things were going to be alright, the parents gave their kids a nod before leaving the three alone._

**_Why would Damien send this?_ **

**(...)**

In the end, the necklace proved to be a wise gift. Karen happily helped him to put it on. Almost immediately, the constant pain receded to the point where he could actually think. It was quite odd, though. His nails and teeth were returning to their normal, dull state and even the yellow iris was slowly becoming blue once more. Unfortunately, Kenny was still rather weak, so it would take another week for him to recover.

Damn.

.-.-.-.

The students of South Park High were curious, and in the cases of some; concern. Kenny McCormick had been, supposedly ill, out for the last two weeks. The only one who had an inkling of what was happening, was Butters; and that was only because he would deliver Kenny his homework every day! The small blond did get to meet the mysterious older brother, and Butters found that he liked Kevin. He found Kevin to be rather nice, but very protective. Unfortunately, all Kevin would give out about Kenny's condition, that he was sick, _very_ sick.

Wonder what was wrong…?

.-.-.-.  
**March 21**

Butters was nervous as he approached Kenny at lunch that day, fiddling with his shirt in a nervous manner. Once again, Kenny was sitting alone, but he was picking at his meal; his blue eyes listless. He didn't seem at all there today, and Butters wondered if it was about tomorrow.

"K-Kenny?"

The cafeteria grew quiet, pausing with what they were doing, and turned to see that Butters had approached the mysterious Kenny for some odd reason. Kenny looked up tiredly, his blue eyes focusing on the smaller boy. _/"Butters?"/_ He sounded tired, and he rubbed at his eyes. _/"Can I help you with something?"/_

_I can do this,_ Butters thought.

He pulled something from his pocket before thrusting it out to the confused boy. "H-here!" He stammered. Blinking owlishly, Kenny took it and raised an eyebrow, before his cheeks heated up. It was a carefully handmade birthday card. Realizing that Kenny hadn't said a word, Butters started to panic. "I-I, I'm sorry," He squeaked, eyes tearing up as he started to back up. Eyes softening, Kenny stood up and placed a gentle hand on the panicking blond's shoulder. _/"Butters,"/_ He said softly. _/"It's alright."/_ The smaller boy looked up, sniffling. "R-Really?" He stammered, and somehow, he knew that Kenny was smiling under his hood.

_/"Thank you."/_

Heh.  
Mission accomplished!

**(...)**

It wasn't until school ended when the dreaded three, and even Craig and his gang, approached Butters; determined to find out about the lunch confrontation. Butters, of course, was very nervous by the sudden gang up at his locker. "C-Can I help you, fellas?" He stammered, holding a book up as if to shield himself. "Yeah," Clyde was a bit uneasy by having the three so near them. "Can you tell us about what happened at lunch between you and Kenny?" Craig, on the other hand, just kept up his dark look at the trio; but he was keeping an ear out on the conversation. "What _did_ happen at lunch, Butters?" Kyle questioned, as he too, was curious.

Butters was surprised by the trio.  
Then he got angry.

The trio took a step back when Butters turned a dangerous gaze on them, and his darker side that was Chaos; seemed to be peering out from his once warm gaze. "I can't believe you three!" He snapped, sounding pissed. "What did we do?" Cartman whined, but Butters wasn't going to give into the other boy's demands. 

Not this time.

"You were friends with Kenny for years," Butters growled. "And you don't even know why tomorrow is so important?!" Stan and Kyle exchanged uneasy looks, a sudden chill went down their spines as they suddenly recalled in the past that Kenny was always listless when it came to March 22. "Butters," Tweek placed a gentle hand on the shaking blond's shoulder, his voice soft and gentle. "It's okay," He assured the smaller boy, who was struggling to calm down. Butters may not have hung around Kenny as much when they were younger, but even he knew about tomorrow's event. "What's going to happen tomorrow?"

Growling, Butters pulled away, but not before giving the trio a nasty look as he turned to his fellow blond. Taking a deep breath, Butters slowly got out his words. "Tomorrow is Kenny's birthday." Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Token were shocked by this revelation. As for the dreaded three…?

They, too, were stunned.

"Kenny's birthday is tomorrow?!"

.-.-.-.  
**March 22**

Kenny was laying in bed, staring up at his ceiling with empty eyes. While he was glad that it was the weekend, he knew he was in for another lonely birthday. Oh, how he hated this day at times. Well, at least Kevin was home this year for it.

Sigh...  
...oh?

**KNOCK*KNOCK**

Kenny looked up and was surprised when Karen entered grinning with absolute joy as she hugged him. "Happy birthday, big brother!" Kenny flushed and shyly hugged her back. "Thank you," He said softly as she smiled sweetly. "Time to get up and get dressed!" She scolded, pulling back, much to his surprise. He watched as she went over to his closet and was embarrassed as she started pulling some clothes out. "Hurry up!" She called. "Why? What's going on?" Kenny asked, tilting his head before squawking as she tossed a white shirt in his direction. "We have plans today, and _you're_ coming!"

...plans?

Kenny looked down at the clothes and sighed. Might as well humor her, it wasn't as if anything special was going to be happening today.

Or was it?

**(...)**

Karen sat at the kitchen table, finishing her bowl of cereal, eager to start the day. She looked up, and grinned as Kenny came into view. Carol raised an eyebrow, but hid her smile behind her cup once she saw her youngest son enter the kitchen; and had to admit that Karen had good taste. Kenny now wore a cream colored shirt, a pair of white silk slacks, a thin silver belt, silver laced white boots, and a misty ice blue furred white jacket. His thick blond curls were softer than normal and fell around his face that framed it quite nicely. 

"Good!" Karen said happily.

Setting her cup down, Carol strode over and hugged Kenny, much to his shock. "Happy birthday, Kenny." He squirmed in her hold, looking up with wide eyes. This was a first for him, and his adorable look of utter confusion made Carol smile and giggle. She calmly stepped back, before going back to her drink. "Have fun you two!" She teased.

"Oh, we will!" Karen giggled.

Kenny yelped as he was dragged out of the house by his sister. Oh, to be young again. Too bad that Kenny was unaware of the plans being made for him…

.-.-.-.

Alright.

Kenny had to admit that today was going pretty good. He couldn't believe what Karen had suggested; a quiet walk in the nearby woods that were by the church, followed by a movie that he had been wanting to see for a while, then a nice lunch out at _Bucca de Faggocini_?And now, the two were on their way back home, when Karen begged him for a song, but a romantic one. Kenny was quite confused. While he loved to sing, he wasn't _that_ good...

...was he?

Sighing softly, Kenny brought his arms up and around himself; as if trying to assure himself. His blue eyes dimmed slightly as a sad smile crossed his lips; catching Karen's attention. Oh? What could be bothering him?

**_"The room is empty,"_** He whispered. **_"The lights are dim, and my heart wonders,"_** Kenny sighed, a painful ache in his heart. **_"If I'll ever see you again."_** As they walked, passerbys all stopped, hearing the mournful melody as the siblings bypassed them. **_"My tears are hungry,"_** Karen was startled to find those shimmering blue eyes tearing up. **_"For an open door, and your arms held me",_** Kenny felt the hot liquid slowly trickling down his face, and he reached up shakily as if in disbelief. **_"I've never felt that way before..."_** He didn't understand why he was crying, nor why the thought of his ex-friends hurt so much.

**And I'll be waiting**  
**And I'll be watching**  
**Under a blue moon**

**Taste of heaven**  
**Only happens**  
**Once in a blue moon...**

Wait a minute -  
Where was Karen taking him?!

**_"Do you remember when the wind blew free?"_** Kenny realized that they were heading to the park that was next to City Hall. This was the park where those of City Hall held meetings; probably due to the sheer size of the place, that and it was fenced off. **_"We fit together so naturally."_**

**And I'll be waiting**  
**And I'll be watching**  
**Under a blue moon**

**Taste of heaven**  
**Only happens**  
**Once in a blue moon...**

Karen was silent, and although she kept up a smile; inside she was angry. Oh, she had a feeling that she knew why Kenny was crying. Those three had really done a number on him, and yet, he still longed for those days. How could anyone hurt her angel like this?!

**_"If the wind closes a door, it will open another..."_ **

**(...)**

Butters was nervous as he placed the last plate down on the table. Oh, he wasn't sure how they were able to keep this a secret all day, but it worked. Kenny had no idea that his siblings had planned a surprise birthday party for him; and had gotten not only Butters to help, but Craig and his gang all volunteered to help. There were some other kids from school, who had also volunteered; much to the two siblings shock.

Jimmy Valmer, a short brunette with dark eyes, and one of the few disabled students in school. He was seen wearing an orange shirt with a yellow tee, blue jeans and black boots. He suffered from cerebral palsy, much like Timmy; but in Jimmy's case, it wasn't nearly as bad. However, he relied on crutches to get around, and he had the most terrible stutter. Scott Malkinson was of average height with messy brown hair, creamy peach skin, dark eyes and a heavily freckled face. He was seen wearing a green turtleneck, blue jeans and a jean jacket, and gray shoes. Scott did have diabetes and for some reason, spoke with a noticeable lisp; something that Cartman would ridicule him for constantly.

They did have to chase off Cartman, as no one in their right mind wanted fat boy to ruin such an important event. Albeit, they were reluctant to let Stan and Kyle remain. It did seem to others that those two were feeling bad about how they would always treated Kenny, and they admitted that they wanted to make up and try to be better friends. Kevin reluctantly agreed to let them remain, but he warned them that he would be watching them.

Eep.

.-.-.-.

**And I'll be waiting**  
**And I’ll be watching**  
**Under a blue moon**

**Taste of heaven**  
**Only happens**  
**Once in a blue moon...**

Kenny reached up to his necklace, his hand automatically grasped the ruby; his blue eyes darting about as Karen continued to drag him down the streets. He was weary about being dragged to the park like this, but then something came to him. Karen, she wouldn't dare think of something like that…would she? Looking down at her eager face, Kenny sighed.

Yep.  
She would.

**_"Once in a blue moon..."_ **

**(...)**

**_"Once in a blue moon..."_ **

Silence fell upon the park, as everyone listened with amazement as Kenny sung. His voice was soft and sweet, but he sounded so sad. They waited, watching as Karen dragged a rather cute blond towards them, and knew that it was time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENNY!"

The blond yelped, taking a step back in fright, one hand over his heart. Kevin darted forward, placing a gentle hold on his shaking brother. "Kenny," He soothed. "It's okay." He held his brother, silently cursing as he realized that the shout had startled Kenny badly; probably a remanent from their childhood. Feeling Kenny slowly calm down, he carefully took a step back, looking down at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Feeling better?" He asked lightly as Kenny turned pink, scratching a cheek in embarrassment. Heh, his brother could be so adorable at times. "H-Hi Kenny," Tweek greeted shyly, as he and Craig approached the embarrassed blond. Kenny flushed, his eyes traveling downwards.

Wow.  
Didn't realize that Kenny was so shy.

Kenny turned, surprised when Jimmy and Timmy approached them, both smiling apologetically. "Soh-so-soh-sorry," Jimmy stuttered out, leaning on his crutches as he looked up with kind eyes. **"We didn't mean to scare you like that,"** Timmy apologized, his computer's mechanical voice echoing. "It's alright," Kenny mumbled. "I just wasn't expecting it." Karen giggled, grabbing his hand. "That's the whole point!" She teased. He sent her a pointed look. "Why do I have the feeling that you planned this?"

Karen just smiled.  
…figures.

His cheeks still pink, Kenny looked around the park and gave a faint smile. There were several picnic tables set up, some with food and drinks, and others; much to his shock, presents. There was a small stage set up, including a pair of amps, a computer and a microphone. Oh, karaoke. "Here ya go, Kenny," Clyde said cheerfully as he came over with two plastic cups, and handed one off to the smaller boy. Kenny smiled gratefully and took the cup, noticing that it was fruit punch. "Thanks," He murmured. His eyes continued to travel along the park, before landing on a rather embarrassed looking Stan and Kyle.

**_What are they doing here?_ **

"Say Kenny," The blond turned, and saw that it was Token who had spoken. "Was that really you singing earlier?" Kenny blinked owlishly, before turning a bright red as he looked down. His face turned even redder when Kevin and Karen both laughed with absolute delight. "Oh, you haven't lived until you hear Kenny sing," Kevin crowd, enjoying Kenny's furious blush. "I didn't know that you could sing," Token mused, eyeing the blond with interest. "Nobody ever asked," Kenny mumbled. "Go on!" Karen cheered, giving him a gentle push. Today, for Kenny, had been more like a fairytale than it ever had been.

Sigh.

**Ever, ever after**

Kenny closed his eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips; surprising those who were there. **_"Storybook endings, fairytales coming true..."_** He breathed. His voice was incredibly soft, but there was an underline of a musical note. Honestly, not one of them knew that Kenny could sing. **_"Deep down inside we want to believe that they still do."_**

Kenny's eyes slowly opened, and his blue eyes sparkled with a hidden joy. **_"In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story."_** Kevin and Karen exchanged wicked smiles when they saw just how ensnared everyone at the party was. Even those who were walking by, seemed to listen as Kenny continued to sing. **_"Let's just admit we all want to make it too..."_**

****__

**Ever, ever after**  
**If we just don't get it our own way**  
**Ever, ever after**  
**It may only be a wish away**

****

**Ever, ever after**

Kenny slowly walked on, carefully placing his cup down. Unknown to the others, Stan and Kyle inched a bit closer, amazed by the small blond's talent. The two exchanged looks of despair, silently cursing themselves for never knowing of this wonderful gift.

**_"Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve."_** Kenny smiled, laughing as Karen hugged him. **_"Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe,"_** Running his hand through Karen's brown locks, Kenny's blue eyes met Stan and Kyle's. **_"Unafraid, unashamed,"_** He looked at them blankly for a moment, before a soft, sad smile graced his lips.

Oh?

**_"There is joy to be claimed in this world,"_** He bopped her nose, earning a giggle. The others watched, amused with their antics. No one had really seen Kenny so relaxed before, nor have they seen such joy. **_"You might even wind up being glad to be you!"_**

**Ever, ever after**  
**Though the world will tell you it's not right**

Unknown to anyone, the survivors of that tragic fire all heard the joyful laughter and sweet singing and realized something. The angel who had helped them was nearby. Oh, this was perhaps the only time that they could properly thank the angel for his help. Time to move!

**Ever, ever after**  
**The world can be yours if you let your heart**  
**Believe in ever after!**

Kenny's joy was apparently contagious as the other kids started to smile and laugh. Even better was seeing the crooning birds and people nearby were dancing. "Mr. Angel!" A young, boyish voice squealed. Karen and Kevin turned, startled to see that a somewhat large group was approaching the party and realized that they knew the group.

The survivors!

The little kids happily ran up to Kenny, and grabbed his hands. The blond was amused before laughing as they tugged him into a little dance. **_"No wonder your heart feels it's flying,"_** Kenny was grinning as people laughed with delight at the sweet sight. **_"Your head feels it's spinning."_** Kenny couldn't help himself, he was just so happy.

**_"Each happy ending's a brand new beginning."_**  
**_"Let yourself be enchanted, you might just break through..._**

As the little kids led him into the dance, Kenny couldn't help but ponder over his stormy emotions. He was beginning to understand why his heart ached at the thought of Stan and Kyle, and his cheeks heated up. Why, oh why, did this happen?

**To ever, ever after**  
**Forever could even start today**  
**Ever, ever after**  
**Maybe it's just one wish away**  
**Your ever, ever after**

Unknown to anyone, something was going on with Stan and Kyle. As the sweet music enraptured many of the guests, a painful headache was blooming within the two. Strange and frightening images were beginning to take shape, leaving them nervous and rather confused. Images of the happy blond covered in blood, dying in his brother's arms, convincing Satan of all beings to bring people back, and…that horrible Christmas so long ago. How could these images show Kenny dying, when he was standing in front of them?

_I've been dreaming of true love's kiss..._

The kids giggled, looking at one another with mischievous smiles, sending a chill down Kenny's spine. Before anyone could react, the kids actually shoved the startled blond. Kenny staggered back, and collided with both Stan and Kyle; earning gleeful laughs from the devious children. Stan and Kyle grunted as they hit the ground, before feeling something warm sprawled across them. Dazed, their eyes opened and found Kenny's face surprisingly close to theirs. Blinking owlishly, Kenny's face turned bright red, before he was scrambling back in embarrassment. Almost immediately, Stan and Kyle's face heated up, and Stan even felt a warm liquid trickling from his nose.

Oh my.

**Oh, for ever, ever after...**

"Why am I not surprised?" Said a low, but silky voice. Realizing that they now had a party crasher, everyone turned; only to see a young man sitting at one of the picnic tables, leaning against the table as he looked upon the group with amused dark eyes. He was young, perhaps mid to late teens; it was hard to tell. He was tall, but slender with nearly fair white skin, thick ebony waves and intense dark eyes. He was dressed in a black turtleneck, dark jeans and black boots. He was a stranger, and yet, he wasn’t. In fact, Kenny's blue eyes lit up with recognition.

"Damien," Kenny greeted warmly. He was about to take a step forward so that he could properly greet the other boy, only to stop as Stan stood before him. Kenny took a step back, looking up slightly, wondering why Stan had one arm out as if to shield him from something. Wait, Stan couldn't be acting like this because of Damien, could he? Peering around the tense Stan, Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Wait," He frowned slightly. "Does your dad know that you're here?" Stan stopped, lowering his arm slightly as he looked incredulously at the blond. "You know him?" Kenny sent the other boy a pointed look as he huffed. "Yes, Stan," He said flatly. "Damien is a friend of mine."

Damien, on the other hand, looked rather amused with their reactions. As for Kenny's question, he at least had an answer for that. "No," Damien said after awhile. "Dad doesn't know I'm here," He sighed, before looking up at the clear skies with annoyance. "But, I'm pretty sure that the big guy does."

Kenny winced.

With his memories of hell returning, so did his memories of heaven. So yes, Kenny knew who Damien meant by 'the big guy'. "Never could hide anything from him," Damien said dryly, shaking his head. That was true, and Kenny had only met the guy once.

Anyway...

Damien shook his head, before his dark eyes focused on Kenny; and he didn't look happy. "I know that you're wondering why I sent you that necklace." Kenny's hand automatically reached up to the necklace, catching the attention of many. Kyle, who had come up to Kenny and Stan, was able to get a good look at the necklace. He was surprised to find a teardrop shaped blood ruby, hanging around Kenny's neck. And what was with that odd symbol? Damien then looked to Kevin and Karen with a raised eyebrow. "Has Kenny's attitude been off lately?" The two stopped, before looking at one another then back to Damien and nodded numbly. "And you," He sent Kenny a pointed look, not wanting his friend to lie. "Notice anything that shouldn't be there?" Kenny turned white, before looking down.

_What's going on here?_ Stan wondered, worried for the blond. Kyle was frowning thoughtfully, his green eyes narrowed as he looked from the McCormick siblings to Damien, and back again. They had noticed a change in Kenny's attitude over the last few weeks, and had chalked it up to being a moody teenager. But, could there be something else behind all of this?

"I'm just going to come out and say it," Damien sighed heavily, his dark eyes turning cold. "Kenny, you're not human." Kenny's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Woah now," Stan said loudly, glaring at Damien. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kyle snapped, green eyes flashing with rage. Damien, on the other hand, just ignored them; focused entirely too much on the small blond. "No human is meant to contain that kind of power," Damien said quietly, his ominous words left those who heard them; confused, not to mention worried. "Then," Kevin said slowly. "Why is this happening to him now?"

Damien winced.

"Technically, this was supposed to happen when he was thirteen," He said sheepishly with a weak smile. "WHAT?!" Kevin and Karen screamed. Kenny sagged, and thankfully, Stan and Kyle caught him before he could hit the ground. The blond was trembling, Stan held him gently as Kyle rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Don't look at me!" Damien protested, seeing the murderous looks. "Dad and the big guy were able to delay it," He continued. "But, it can't be stopped!" Damien knew that he didn't have much time, especially since the Dark One was free once more.

While this was happening, Stan and Kyle were worried about Kenny. The blond was shaking, and his breathing was starting to come out faster; more panicky. "Kenny?" Kyle called softly, trying to snap the smaller boy out of his shocked state. Kenny's eyes snapped open, the pupils dilating as Stan suddenly let out a hiss of pain; withdrawing his hands.

And no wonder.

Small sparks of dark energy was cackling around Kenny, arching off his skin with a raspy hiss. Looking down at his hands, Stan winced at the sight of burnt flesh. Gritting his teeth, Stan fought the pain back, and met Kenny's empty gaze; only to balk at the sight of the now poisonous yellow irises.

Oh hells bells.

Damien cursed when he saw the cackling energy and knew at that moment, that the ruby was losing its strength. He strode forward, determined to help his friend through this. It was Butters, who saw the gleam of metal in Damien's left hand and he turned white as he realized what the object was.

"Guys!" Butters screamed.  
"He has a knife!"

But, the warning came to late.

Stan and Kyle looked up with wide, horrified eyes; but, before they could even react, they were swept aside by a sudden gust of wind. "Get away from my brother!" Karen screamed, wanting to rush forward, but Kevin held her back; much to her anger.

"Kenny."

The catatonic blond looked up, and Damien inwardly winced at the sight of those yellow eyes. He drew in a sharp breath, and knelt down before the younger boy. "I'm sorry about this," He whispered. "I truly am." With a single, swift move, Damien brought out a large, gleaming dagger. Said dagger bore odd symbols along the blade. What happened next, horrified everyone.

The dagger was thrusted deep into Kenny's chest.  
To be more precise, it went deep into his heart.

Kenny's eyes widen as the blade went into his chest. The yellow began to recede, and he looked up at Damien with a hurt, betrayed gaze. "W-why…?" He rasped, before his eyes rolled back and he slumped. A single tear fell from Damien's eye as he slowly faded.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
